Love is something not understandable
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kanda Yuu does not belive in love or friendship. Will a certain white-haired Exorcist change that? Gender twist.
1. Just the way people are

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters. **

Winter-chan's second story on D.Gray-Man.

**Warning: Kanda's a girl here. Gender switch. Still not sure if there is Yaoi. Don't like; don't read. **

Winter-chan thank AWe-chan for giving her the title name. D

Kanda Yuu was alone in her cold and dark room again. She stared out of the closed window with hollow, lifeless eyes. It was once again raining heavily. The sky was a dark black colour and the clouds were a lighter shade of black, grey perhaps. The leaves on the trees were swaying wildly with the strong wind. It was a sign that a storm was brewing. Kanda smiled bitterly. The weather matched her mood perfectly, as it usually did when it was raining.

She used to hate the rain, but that was before everything changed. Now, she despised the bright sun and the warmth it radiated. It all seems to be an illusion. The light could never shine over the darkness in her heart and the warmth could never make the cold emptiness go away. The rain was good. The darkness and coldness it brought reminded her of the way she was with other people.

She closed her eyes and was immediately interrupted by the sound of cheers. She groaned and put her head under the pillow to block out the sound, but it was futile. They were just too loud.

'_So the party has started huh…' _Kanda thought, sighing deeply. Lavi had decided to throw a party that day the previous night. He thought it would cheer everyone up in this rainy weather they've been having for the past one week. Indeed, it would but Kanda did not care, as usual.

Lavi had invited her to come along, of course. However, she had rejected him as she did to all other invitations to parties. She hated parties as well. There were too many people and she detested crowded places. She had rather be alone. That was how it was supposed to be anyway… alone…

She cringed slightly as she recalled the expression on Lavi's face. It was one of sadness, an emotion which was rarely seen on the Bookman 

Junior's face. The words his had said the previous day rang loudly in her mind and she tried to push it away but it kept coming back. She leant against the wall beside her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest.

**Flashback**

"Yuu-chan! Want to go to a party I'm throwing tomorrow?" Lavi called out cheerfully, trotting over to Kanda.

"I'm not interested. Go bother someone else, Usagi," Kanda replied, walking away from Lavi. Lavi frowned and ran to catch up with the blue headed exorcist, who he believed to be a boy, as did everyone else at the Black Order, with the exception of General Tiedoll, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry.

"Oh come on, Yuu-chan! It'll be loads of fun!" Lavi tried again, smiling widely.

"Don't call me that! And I'm not going to waste my time going to a stupid party!" Kanda snapped, her patience finally gone.

Lavi stopped in his tracks but Kanda continued walking, thinking that Lavi had finally given up. She did not understand why the Bookman Junior was so persistent to invite her to every party there was in the order. She rejected every time but that had never stopped him before and he just kept inviting her even though she was sure that he knew it was futile. It was just another thing she did not understand about him.

"You don't have to be like this, Yuu," Lavi said softly, letting the air carry his voice. Kanda's steps became slower and she came to a halt.

"Why are you so fond of solitude? Why won't you break that ice berg around you and let someone in? You're not alone! You have us!" Lavi said, shouting the last part. It resounded loudly in the empty corridor. He clenched his fists at his side. "Why?"

"Why? Because there's no such thing as friends," Kanda whispered quietly, knowing that Lavi could not hear her and she walked away, leaving the red headed teenager behind.

**End Flashback**

"_It's true anyway..." _Kanda thought.

"Friends do not exist," she whispered, not aware that she had actually said it out. Her eyes peered slightly over her pillow and she stared at the empty space before her.

Kanda took in a deep breath. She did not care about anybody. They were acquaintance, nothing more. Friends were not needed. They would only drag you down or worse, betray you. They will say one thing and do another. Everything was a lie.

But if so, why was she feeling this constricted pain in her heart? Shaking her head, she pushed the feeling away, as she did so many times. Only this time, the pain was greater though she did not know nor understand why.

Kanda closed his eyes and laid her head on her pillow, preparing to sleep, so that she can stop thinking about this. It hurts and she did not like it one bit. However, she was interrupted again. This time, it was by a knock on the door.

Grumbling under her breath in irritation, she got off her bed and went over to the coat hanger. She threw her coat over her shoulders and buttoning it to cover the long baggy shirt she was wearing with short pants. She then opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Lavi and an equally nervous looking Allen behind him.

Kanda looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Usagi, Moyashi?"

"Err... well... you see... I... we... he... thought... err... well... ya..." Lavi mumbled, stumbling over his choice of words. Allen slapped his head beside Lavi.

"Well, Kanda, what Lavi here is trying to say is that he is sorry for saying those mean things yesterday and that he really hopes that you will forgive him," Allen explained nervously but managed not to stutter like Lavi did.

'_This is ridiculous! I did not do anything wrong and I'm feeling nervous!' _Allen thought in annoyance as he waited patiently and nervously for Kanda's reply.

"Che, baka Usagi..." Kanda said and closed the door behind her. She leant against the back of her closed door and closed her eyes, letting herself sort out her emotions. She was sure she felt happy just now at seeing Moyashi. It's been such a long time since she felt something even relatively close to that...

On the other side of the door, Lavi let out a sigh of relief and began walking away; his happiness was back once again. Allen's eyes widened and he hurriedly ran to catch up with Lavi who had left him behind. He for one was still feeling nervous.

"Why are you going?! He hasn't forgive you yet!" Allen exclaimed, shocked at Lavi's reaction.

Lavi raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Whadya mean? That's Yuu's way of saying 'I forgive you'."

"Oh really?" Allen muttered. "That's weird..."

"Actually, that's just the way Yuu-chan is. Yes, I know it's weird but aren't we all weird in our own little way one way or another?" Lavi explained to the younger exorcist, smiling kindly and Allen smiled back at him.

"Yea, I get it," he replied as they made their way to the cafeteria to continue the party.

TBC

Please review!


	2. Missions

Winter-chan has completed the second chapter! Yay! D

Winter-chan hopes all her readers will enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy reading!

**Kanda's POV**

No. No, no, no, no, no! There is absolutely no way that I feel that way about someone! Much less that stupid brat of a Moyashi. Hell, he is two years younger than me. But then again... I've always said that age was but a number... Stop! Kanda Yuu, you will _not_ entertain such thoughts about anyone!

Letting out a long sigh, I sat down on the edge of my bed. I shook my head to get rid of all the idiotic thoughts swirling inside my head. It was too much for me to handle. I needed someone to talk to, but there's no one. The stupid so called father of mine, Tiedoll, was out on a damned mission and so was Marie. And Daisya was...

I closed my eyes. I did not want to think of Daisya. Slowly, I lay down on my bed. I think I'm going to sleep now. I was planning to do it anyway, before that baka Usagi and Moyashi came. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I started to fall into a deep slumber. Perhaps I was more tired than I had initially thought...

**Normal POV**

As Lavi and Allen drew closer to the cafeteria, the scent of deliciously smelling food assailed their noses. They quickened their pace and walked in the cafeteria. They were greeted by the sight of mouth-watering food on almost all the tables.

Allen was ready to jump onto a table and finish off everything on it but managed to restrain himself somehow. He had woken up a bit earlier that day with every intention of getting to the cafeteria as soon as the party starts, knowing that there would be lots of fantastic food prepared by Jerry.

Unfortunately for him, he had had ran into Lavi on his way. Lavi had been looking depressed and naturally, Allen had gone to ask him what was wrong. After telling Allen what had happened, Lavi had begged Allen to go with him to apologise to Kanda. Being the kind-hearted boy he is, Allen had agreed and off they went. Now, he could finally eat.

Allen sat himself down on the nearest table and started piling his plate with food. Lavi laughed as he knew how big Allen's appetite could get. He then started stacking some food onto his plate as well, though not as much as Allen. Lenalee came in for a moment before she spotted them.

"Hey guys! Where's Kanda?" Lenalee greeted cheerfully as she took a seat beside Allen. "Wow, are you that hungry, Allen-kun?"

Lavi flashed her a smile before replying, "Hi! He's off sulking in his room, as usual."

Allen swallowed what he was chewing. "Hello, Lenalee! Ya, I didn't manage to make it here before I ran into Lavi and he dragged me off."

Lavi pouted at Allen's comment and Lenalee giggled.

"What did you do to anger Kanda this time?" Lenalee asked in between laughs. Allen looked at her in genuine surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked as she giggled yet again.

"Well, if you met Lavi on the way here, he would have gone with you here. Under normal circumstances, that is. If he dragged you off, he was in trouble and he wanted someone to go with him to apologise to whoever he angered. As for knowing it was Kanda, it was simply a guess," Lenalee explained, finishing off with a smile.

Allen and Lavi were gaping at her as if she were some sort of genius mind reader. Hell, she probably was.

"I never knew a girl's institution would be so accurate..." Lavi mumbled as Allen nodded in agreement.

Lenalee chuckled. "So are you two going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess again?"

As such, Lavi explained what had happened all over to Lenalee. Allen was nodding his head all the while without saying anything; he was too indulged in his food.

"I see. No wonder he's mad! Lavi, you should be more considerate of others' feelings!" Lenalee berated, making Lavi hang his head in shame and guilt.

"I apologised!" he protested and Lenalee smiled at him.

"Yea, at least you did," she replied and he smiled back at her.

Reever walked over to them clearly looking very irritated. Lavi raised an eyebrow while Lenalee and Allen looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong Reever?" Allen questioned.

"Stupid Komui sleeping again," he muttered venomously under his breath. The three Exorcists chuckled softly. They also felt a bit sorry for Reever. Komui should really start doing his work!

"Oh right back to why I'm here," Reever said, catching their attention.

"Komui needs Allen, Lavi and Kanda for a mission. Lenalee, you'll be going on another mission with Krory and Miranda," Reever announced before noticing that Kanda was not there. "Where's Kanda?"

"He's in his room. I'll get him," Allen volunteered and Reever thanked him as he turned to Lavi and Lenalee.

"Miranda and Krory should be in Komui's office now. You two can make your way there first," he told them and they nodded and finished up their food before heading towards Komui's office. Allen also got up, prepared to go get Kanda.

He walked out of the cafeteria before he realised that he would get lost if he tried to find Kanda on his own. Why had he volunteered again? He sighed.

'_I guess I would have to ask for help,' _Allen thought and went back into the cafeteria but everyone inside was having a fun time partying and Allen did not have the heart to ask them to leave the party just so he could find Kanda's room. Sighing again, he resolved to finding Kanda's room by himself.

Half an hour later, Allen found himself lost, surrounded by doors that all looked the same. He panted and scolded himself for losing his way.

'_Why did I volunteer?!' _he asked himself angrily as he continued on his search.

"Oi, Allen, where's Kanda? I thought you were supposed to go look for him," Lavi shouted, making his way to the white-haired Exorcist.

Allen was sure he had never been so glad to see Lavi in his life. Running to meet the Bookman Junior, Allen told him that he could not find Kanda's room.

Lavi sweatdropped and pointed to the third door from the door they were standing in front of and asked, "Isn't that Yuu-chan's room?"

"WHAT?! THAT'S HIS ROOM?! BUT I WLAKED PASSED THAT DOOR SO MANY TIMES!" Allen shouted out in frustration. "... at least I think I did."

Lavi sweatdropped again. _'Allen and his rubbish sense of direction...'_

Just as Allen was about to knock on Kanda's door, the door flew open, shocking Allen who jumped up in the air. Kanda walked out in her Exorcist uniform, all set for going to a mission.

"Baka, you went passed my room about ten times," Kanda informed him curtly as she turned and walked away to Komui's office. Allen stared wide-eyed after her.

"What?! I did?! And you did not tell me?!" Allen yelled incredulous after Kanda who simply ignored him. Lavi, on the other hand, was lying on the floor and clutching his stomach. Tears were in his eyes from laughing so much.

"You... you... you... went..." he started before starting to double up with laughter again; more tears were coming out of his eyes.

Allen glared at him. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Lavi stopped laughing and gulped. Allen had his scary poker face on again. He nodded nervously as Allen turned swiftly and walked away. Lavi could not stand it and he laughed out loud again. Allen turned around and glare at him. "What?"

"Komui's... Komui's... office... is... is in... the other direction!" Lavi hollered with laughter as Allen flushed beet red.

"I... I knew that!" Allen dissented and walked off in the direction Kanda walked off to, the correct direction. Lavi followed behind, still laughing like crazy.

"Your sense of direction is terrible!"

"Shut up!"

They entered Komui's office with Allen still fuming angrily and Lavi still laughing. Krory and Lenalee exchanged glances. Miranda wondered if she did something wrong and almost burst into tears. And Kanda... Kanda 'che'd.

"What's so funny?" Komui asked happily, in as good a mood as ever. This was what Allen liked about Komui. He was always friendly towards them, even if they were late to report to his office, like now.

"Well..." Lavi started, only to get cut off by sniggering once again.

"Moyashi could not find my room and was lost for about half an hour and the Usagi is having fits," Kanda replied instead, causing all the occupants in the room to burst into laughter, save Miranda, Allen and himself.

"Allen... is that... is that true?" Krory asked, in between laughed as Allen felt his face grow hot from embarrassment once more.

"No! I mean, yes. But still!" Allen argued as Krory continued chuckling. Lenalee was the first to calm down and told everyone to calm down and they compiled eventually, much to Allen's relief. Although Lavi did take quite a long time to calm down. He only did when Kanda jabbed him in the ribs with Mugen, hard.

"Ouch! Yuu-chan!" Lavi mock-scolded before he settled down and leant against the couch in front of Komui's desk.

"Alright, I believe you all know why you're all here?" Komui questioned, smiling when they nodded. "Right and all of you know who you're going on your respective missions with?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and Komui explained immediately, "You, Allen and Lavi will be going together and Lenalee, Krory and Miranda will be going together, alright?"

They all nodded. Komui took it as a sign to continue.

"Lenalee, my dear sister, your group will be going to Romania. There have been many Akumas sightings there and I want you three to go there and exterminate them. Basically, it's just an extermination mission," Komui told them and they nodded.

"But also be careful though, there may be more level twos than expected and possibly a few level threes" Komui warned, worried about their safety. Well, his sister's safety more specifically.

"Okay then, Lavi, your group's mission would be slightly more difficult. It's also an extermination mission but I have a feeling a broker is involved. You three will go there, Spain, and investigate," Komui notified the other three Exorcists and they nodded, ready to leave at any time.

"Alright, you can set off now," Komui said and they walked towards the door. The other scientists, along with Komui and Reever, wished them good luck on their way out. All of them replied with a short 'thank you' except for Kanda who, as usual, ignored everyone.

TBC

Is it good? D

Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Music Box

Wee, I'm back with the third chapter!

Read and review please! And most importantly, enjoy it!

* * *

They reached Spain at about five in the afternoon. Lavi and Allen were feeling hungry so they had agreed to eat a little at a cafe, though was a bit reluctant.

On their way to the cafe, they passed by a small shop. It looked old but it gave off a homely feeling, probably due to the displays of homemade furniture. Something caught Allen's eye and hr dashed into the shop, leaving an irritated Kanda and a bewildered Lavi behind.

"What's gotten into him?" Lavi asked his companion as she shrugged.

"How would I know?" Kanda answered.

"Well, let's go in then!" Lavi suggested and walked towards the shop with Kanda trailing rather slowly behind him.

Just as they reached the entrance, Allen walked out with a small brown paper bag in his hand. There was a contented and pleased look on his face.

"Sorry for taking off like that!" Allen apologised profusely. "Let's go to the cafe now, shall we?"

Lavi laughed and Kanda 'che'd.

"Nah, it's no big deal. We weren't angry..." Lavi started, only to be rudely cut off by a certain blue-headed Exorcist.

"We?" she asked, incredulous.

Lavi chuckled and leant over to whisper in Allen's ear, "Really, we were both worried. Yuu's just too embarrassed to say it."

Lavi soon found Mugen at his throat. "Next time you want to whisper something, would you _actually whisper _it instead of saying it so loudly that I can hear it, hmm?"

Lavi laughed nervously and tried to push Mugen away from his throat but Kanda pointed it closer to his neck, causing him to withdraw his hand.

"Sorry Yuu!" Lavi apologised immediately.

"Baka Usagi, if you want to live, don't call me by my first name," with that last threat, Kanda sheathed Mugen and walked away. Allen and Lavi stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do.

Kanda stopped in her tracks, "Are you two idiots coming?"

Lavi and Allen nodded hurriedly and ran towards the hot-tempered Exorcist. She 'che'd and continued on her way to the cafe.

The three Exorcists chose a pleasant table outside the cafe. The small table was made of metal. It was painted a lush, dark green with flowers and vines of different shades of pink and slightly lighter green for patterns. The arm chairs were similar.

The air was a bit humid, due to the fact that it just rained. Even so, it did not feel as damp as there was still an occasional light breeze that would blow pass them. Lavi sucked in a deep breath and exhaled.

Allen placed the paper bag gently down on the extra seat beside him and smiled at it. This got Lavi's interest. And he did want to know what would cause Allen to run off the way he did.

"Hey Allen, what did you buy just now?" Lavi asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

"Oh, you mean this?" Allen questioned, lifting up the bag and placing it on the table with care.

_'He seems to really be concern about that thing... whatever it is,' _Kanda noted absentmindedly before realising she was thinking about something related to Allen once again. She groaned mentally and contemplated placing her head in her hands but decided against it. God knows how annoying Lavi could get.

"Yep," Lavi answered with a grin on his face.

Allen smiled and pulled out an object wrapped in brown paper. He unwrapped it to reveal a music box. It looked rather old but it was still in perfect condition. Well, at least its appearance was.

The top part shaped like crown with its base a flat surface. It was quite small in size and appeared to be for the use of music only. The crown part 

was red with three gold lines coming from the centre, reaching to the end of it, where the crown part was separated from base; the opening. Right on top was a tiny ruby. Other than that, there were no other patterns, even the base was plain white. (A/N Not very good with descriptions so don't mind it x) )

"Wow," Lavi said and Kanda mentally agreed though she did not say it out loud. It was true though.

Allen laughed happily and started to explain. The breeze tousled his hair, messing it up a bit. It fell in front of his eyes and he blew it out of his face.

"You see, this is a music box made by me and Mana when I was six," Allen started, fingering the tip of the music box.

"What?! How did it get into that shop then? And wouldn't it have been sold by now?" Lavi exclaimed in shock. By now, Kanda was finding herself very interested in what Allen had to say though she tried her best not to show it.

"Ah, Mana and I had just completed this music box but there was no music yet..." Allen said but Kanda cut him off. She was surprised at her own question.

"Can we hear the music?" she requested and Allen nodded with a small smile. Lavi raised an eyebrow at her and she ignored it. Allen opened the cover of the music box and a peaceful melody flowed out.

"Ooh, Yuu-chan's interested!" Lavi stated while grinning like a three year old who had just eaten an ice cream.

"Shut up, Usagi. Let Moyashi continue," Kanda replied curtly.

Lavi, being the curious little rabbit he is, immediately directed his attention back to Allen.

"Right, back to where we stopped. We passed by that exact same shop and he was selling those... music pieces... I don't remember what they're called but anyway, we bought one and attached it to our music box," Allen recalled. The contented smile never left his face.

"We left the music box with the shop keeper for safe keeping. He was a friendly old man and agreed to that favour for us."

"Eh? But it was in the displays!" Lavi pointed out just as the waiter walked towards their table.

"Baka, it was obviously placed there in case its owner had forgotten which shop they had left it at and seeing it will help, naturally," Kanda replied in a matter of fact tone.

Allen nodded. "Kanda's right."

Just then, a waiter walked past them and accidentally spilled a drink he was carrying on a tray on their table, wetting the music box in process. Allen hurriedly grabbed a tissue and dried it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" the waiter apologised profusely. Kanda decided to stay quiet. It was Allen's music box that got wet after all. She was expecting him to scream out in rage at the waiter or something but to her surprise, he smiled at the waiter.

"It's okay! It was only the surface that got wet. There's no need to worry," Allen assured the waiter who sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" he said before realising they have not ordered their drinks yet. "What would you three like to have?"

"Espresso please!" Lavi ordered cheerfully. "With a chocolate cake to go!"

"Double espresso..." Kanda said.

"Earl Grey and a cheese cake," Allen requested. The waiter took down their orders and repeated it once before walking off after the orders were confirmed.

"Why, Allen, I never knew you were so kind!" Lavi told the younger Exorcist, petting him on his back. Allen blushed a little.

"But it's really fine. The surface only got wet and it was not like it got damaged or anything..." Allen said, fingering the edge of the music box.

"Moyashi, you're too kind-hearted," Kanda scolded lightly.

Allen smiled, "Kanda, it's good to be kind."

"It never pays to be kind," she retorted, folding her arms, an obvious show of display that she was annoyed.

"Kindness begets kindness," Allen replied, not giving up.

"Some people don't care... they just make use of your kindness..." Kanda replied before realising what she said. She mentally smacked herself.

"Not all people are bad," Allen told her and she ignored him.

_'I know that... it's just that I don't know... who... the good ones are,' _Kanda thought silently as she let out a soft sigh.

The three Exorcists sat in silence and waited for their drinks and food to come. A few moments later, the waiter came back and placed their orders on the table.

"Thank you," Allen said.

"It's no problem at all!" the waiter replied cheerily.

"Waa... this chocolate cake is good! Want some, Yuu-chan?" Lavi offered, grinning at his self-proclaimed best friend.

Kanda glared at him and stated rather angrily, "Firstly, do _not _call me by my first name and second of all, I absolutely _hate _sweet things with a burning passion so do not offer me any."

"Okay, okay," Lavi said, raising both his hands in self-defence, "there's no need to kill the adorable me!"

"Che."

They quickly ate their food and drank their drinks before checking into the hotel. They would start their search tomorrow.

Although Kanda would love to start searching immediately, something about the way Allen said that they needed some rest made her listen.

They had two rooms and Kanda took one to herself, neither of the other two boys minding.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" she asked herself, letting out a sigh.

**TBC**

Reviews are always well appreciated. X)


	4. Getting started

For the previous chapter, I thought this music would fit to be the on in the music box. I was just browsing stuff in Youtube and my sister told me about it. x) But me, being the careless and forgetful me, forgot to put the link in the previous chapter. x) Check it out. x) It was in the show too.

www. youtube. com /watch? v ju22XX5PwAU (delete the spaces and if that doesn't work, just search 'Allen's sad song' in youtube. x))

* * *

Kanda woke up at seven sharp the next day. Knowing that her two companions would love a few more hours of sleep, she grabbed Mugen off the other side of the bed and changed into her Exorcist uniform.

It may seem weird that she slept with her sword but Mugen gave her a sense of security and besides, the bed was a queen size bed. There was enough space for three people to sleep in, much less a sword. It was easier to reach Mugen if it was just beside her anyway.

'_I'll wake them at eight thirty. I won't care if they still want to sleep then,' _she thought to herself, jumping from roof to roof, finding a deserted area where she could train.

Realising that there was no decent place she could train in the city, she headed towards the forest. Five minutes later, she found space where there was absolutely no sign of human life or Akumas.

"Good," she said. "Now I can train."

She took out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes and began her training.

After an hour or so, Mugen started shaking violently, signalling the sign of Akumas approaching, lots of Akumas. She gripped Mugen and it stopped shaking.

"Akumas eh?" she muttered and started walking in the direction she knew where the Akumas would be.

Staying hidden in the shadows, she trailed the Akumas until they reached a deserted construction sight. It looked abandoned and it probably was.

She frowned deeply as she realised that there was quite a number of Akumas there. There were mostly level twos and unfortunately, a few level threes.

'_Komui did say there was probably a broker involved. I really shouldn't be surprised at the number of Akumas.'_

She hurriedly left before any of the Akumas sensed her presence. Running swiftly, she made it back to the hotel in no time at all.

She entered her room and went over to the door that connected their rooms together. They had agreed not to lock that door so it would be easier to access one another.

"Wake up, Usagi, Moyashi," she commanded.

"One more 'our, Yuu-chan," Lavi slurred sleepily. "M' still sleepy."

"Yea, one more hour," Allen said, agreeing with his half-asleep comrade immediately.

She growled softly and stalked over to Lavi's bed. She would wake him up first, as she always did.

Turning Mugen so that she was holding its end, she jabbed the tip harshly into Lavi's stomach, earning a loud cry of pain from the latter.

He sat up and cradled his wounded stomach gently before looking up to pout at Kanda.

"Yuu-chan, you didn't have to do that!" he cried, rubbing his stomach.

"Why, would you have woken up then?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Yes," he replied. "In an hour."

"Usagi, it's already eight-thirty," she said, irritated. "I was up an hour and a half ago."

"But Yuu, I love to sleep and you don't!" he whined, clutching the blanket to himself, refusing to get up.

"Sleeping is a waste of time but is something that is essential," Kanda told him as she glared.

"Do I have to hit you again? And I swear, this time I will use so much force that you would be sent to the hospital," she threatened, tightening her hold on Mugen to emphasise her point.

Lavi gulped in fear. Only a fool would doubt what Kanda said. Sure, he may be her- dare say- best friend and all but she would have no qualms sending him to the hospital and perhaps even heaven if he did not do as she said.

"I'm up, Yuu!!" he shouted and rushed to the bathroom, closing it with a loud 'bam'.

She rolled her eyes at his childish antics before turning to the still sleeping Allen. She shook her head. How he had slept through that was beyond her.

'_He does look adorable when he's sleeping though,' _she thought subconsciously.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what she had just thought. Shaking her head, she proceeded to try to wake Allen up.

"Moyashi, get up," she tried, poking him lightly with the end of Mugen.

He opened his eyes blearily and blinked a few times before his eyesight focused.

"Kanda?" he asked tiredly.

"No; Komui," she answered sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes.

He laughed softly and she felt her heart quicken in pace. A blush threatened to rise but somehow, she managed to suppress it.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully, after realising that it morning.

"Morning and hurry up," she told him, striding back to the door. "Come into my room when you are ready."

Closing the door behind her before Allen had the chance to reply, she sat down on her bed, trying to calm her heart which was beating rather rapidly.

"Damn it, Yuu," she cursed herself. "What are you fucking doing and thinking?!"

'_But he did look adorable... ah there's that stupid word again!' _

'_Yuu, stop thinking all these things...'_

'_But there was something about his smile...'_

'_Stop thinking about him!'_

She sighed softly and shook her head. She did not want to think about those things now. They would only give her a headache and possibly distract her when fighting the Akumas later.

"Hurry up, Allen! I was up at eight you know!" Lavi said proudly.

No doubt he was already ready to leave.

Kanda rolled her eyes.

'_Up at eight my foot.'_

"Really, Lavi?" Allen asked rather sinisterly. His voice was slightly more muffled than Lavi. He was probably in the bathroom washing up. "I shall ask Kanda later."

"Fine, I just woke up too!"

"Che, at least Allen is smarter than he looks," Kanda muttered before realising what she had called the white-haired Exorcist.

'_I did not just call him by his name...'_

Before she had time to ponder why she had called Allen by his name, Lavi came bursting into her room with Allen in tow.

"Yo, Yuu," he greeted. "Let's go!"

"Ever heard of knocking?" she grumbled, irritated. Lavi just smiled at her.

"But we're such good friends that knocking is a waste of time!" Lavi answered, grinning.

"Let's go," she stated and left, the other two trailing behind her slowly.

Once they were out of the hotel, Kanda led them to the forest while explaining the situation.

"So, that means there's a bunch of Akumas there?" Allen asked and Kanda nodded.

"Remember that Komui said there was possibly a broker involved?" Lavi said. "That's probably why there's so many Akumas."

"Exactly what I thought," Kanda affirmed.

"If there's a broker, then there's definitely a place where he or she is killing off those people," Allen said furiously.

"Yea," Lavi said. "Last time it was a hospital."

"A hospital would be the easiest place to kill off people and make it seems like an accident," Kanda muttered.

"Maybe a hospice?" Lavi asked.

"Not too likely. Those people would actually be on the verge of death already," Allen answered.

"Shut up," Kanda whispered harshly. "We'll near the construction site."

The three Exorcists hid behind the trees and watched the Akumas.

"Possibly about a hundred of them or more," Allen remarked, mentally counting the number of Akumas.

"God, there's definitely a broker involved," Lavi said.

"I think we better leave before they see us," Allen told his two companions. "We can't possibly take out all these Akumas at once. Plus, there're probably more of where they come from."

Receiving a nod from both Kanda and Lavi, the three set off, back to the city to collect information on whether there were Akuma attacks.

"We'll meet back at the hotel at eleven," Lavi stated.

"Yea, three hours should be enough," Allen answered.

"Che."

Lavi pulled out a map and separated it into three sections. They each took one section and went on their ways.

"Excuse me miss," Allen said politely to one passer-by. He knew that the lady was not an Akuma thanks to his left eye.

"Yes?"

"Has they been any attacks here recently?" he asked, pretending to be casual about it.

"Why, yes!" the lady replied. "Those monsters almost took down my house but thankfully, there was this charming man who took care of them!"

Allen started to have a bad feeling about this and he begun sweating unconsciously.

'_No... not my Master...'_

"Oh I see!" Allen said, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "Who's this man?"

"His name is Cross Marian!" the lady gushed, eyes sparkling with admiration. "He is such a handsome and fine young man!"

"Oh... okay..." Allen mumbled inaudibly, feeling more distant to the world by the second as he started to think about the debts he had to clear for that particular man.

"And he took out those creatures with one shot of his gun!" the lady continued happily, unaware of Allen paling rather quickly. "He is so dashing!"

"Yes, I agree," Allen managed to croak out bitterly.

"And the way he talked! I almost fainted! He is so handsome!" she continued happily.

"..."

"Are you alright dear?" she asked kindly. "You look very pale.

"It's alright..." he said weakly, swaying from side to side. "Thank you."

He then started walking away on wobbling feet. Of course he was thinking about the good times he spent with his dear, dear Master. Note the sarcasm.

'_Master... is... evil...' _

The lady watched Allen walk away unsurely.

"That poor boy must be traumatised upon hearing about monsters," she said lightly, laughing to herself. "One might have thought that he was actually afraid of hearing about Cross!"

Little did she know how right she was. Poor Allen went to a cafe nearby and ordered a cup of tea to calm himself down before getting to work once more. Hopefully, he would not hear anything more about his Master.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	5. Information

"Allen!" Lavi called as Allen entered the hotel lobby.

Allen looked up and saw Lavi and Kanda sitting at one of the table. There was a half finished hot chocolate on the table and without a doubt; it was definitely Lavi's.

Allen approached the slowly, still traumatised by the recent memories of Cross. He shudders just to think about the man's name. Taking a seat, he shakily ordered a cup of tea.

"Moyashi, you looked like you have just seen a ghost and it's already 11.30," Kanda commented, noticing Allen's shaky state.

"Yea, Allen! Yuu and I were worried about you!" Lavi said, taking a sip out of his drink.

Kanda resisted the urge to draw Mugen out and place it at Lavi's neck as she did every time when he annoyed her.

"You; not we," she replied instead with a roll of her eyes.

"Yuu, you were worried!" he insisted.

"Was not," she replied boredly.

"Was!" he continued. "You kept asking where he was!"

Kanda felt a blush creeping up her cheeks but successfully pushed it back down. Luckily, Allen was still somewhere in his own world and did not realise he was the topic of discussion.

"Because he was making me wait," she answered nonchalantly.

"Liar," Lavi said, crossing his arms.

Thinking that it was simply a waste of time if they kept arguing, Kanda ignored him. He then turned his focus Allen instead.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"I was asking around for information..." Allen started. "And the first person I got was this lady who was rescued by... him..."

Allen had whispered the last part in a barely audible voice and as such Lavi did not hear him at first.

"Repeat that, Allen," he requested as he finished the last of his drink.

Allen took a sip out of his tea which just arrived a few seconds ago. After placing it down, he said, "Him."

Lavi frowned in confusion. "Him?"

"General Cross?" Kanda guessed and noted that she was correct as Allen started to pale even more.

"Oh!" Lavi exclaimed, causing quite a few heads to turn to him.

Everyone went back to their own business when they realised nothing was going on.

"Be quiet," Kanda said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan!" he chirped happily before turning back to Allen.

"Just take deep breaths, Allen!" Lavi said just as he realised something.

"Wait, Allen. You said the first person that you got mentioned Cross?"

"Yes," Allen replied a bit calmer now. "What's wrong?"

"Does that mean you have been in that traumatised state for approximately three and a half hours?!" he asked, surprised.

"Yes..." he mumbled, drinking his tea.

'_Stupid Moyashi...' _Kanda thought idly.

'_Stop thinking about that idiot!'_

"So what information did you guys get?" Kanda asked, wanting to get back to the reason why they were sent to Spain.

Anyway, the faster it was done, the faster they get to go back. Somewhere in Kanda's heart though, she wanted to stay in Spain for a little longer so that she did not need to have a reason to talk to Allen. Although that was _also _the reason she wanted to go back. Some things were just hard to comprehend.

"Well, there was an attack in the park next to this hotel not too long ago," Lavi said. "It was not really serious and no one got killed."

He glanced at Allen uncertainly. "Apparently it was because General Cross got rid of them."

Allen sighed as Kanda 'che'd.

"Also, there was an attack on this hotel too," Lavi said. "Which explains why some parts of this place are under construction."

"Eh? There are?" Allen asked in surprise.

Kanda spared him a glance before rolling her eyes.

'_Trust the Moyashi to be so oblivious...'_

Lavi pointed to the space just beside the lobby and true enough, it was undergoing reparations. Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did I not notice...?"

"Anyway, that's all," Lavi finished, laughing. He did not want Allen to feel too bad.

"Right," Allen said. "There was a lady whose house got attacked but the Akumas were got rid of by that thing."

Lavi laughed. Trust Allen to refer to Cross as a thing.

"What? He _is _an Akuma himself," Allen replied indignantly causing Lavi to laugh even more.

"Nearby her house, there was also this shopping mall which got attacked. That thing got rid of the Akumas too before anything happened," Allen said.

"And there were also a lot of buildings which got attacked," Allen said.

"Also, there was this hospital that was under attack but no one got killed to thanks to that thing too," Allen continued, ignoring Lavi's laughter.

"However, there was this one hospital which I found suspicious," Allen said.

Lavi stopped laughing. He had a feeling that Allen was going to say something important.

"Although the buildings around it were all attack, this hospital," Allen said. "Also, there were definitely Akumas around there but that hospital wasn't even attacked."

"That's probably the hospital used by the broker," Kanda said.

Lavi nodded. "So it's a hospital again."

"We have to inform the Order that General Cross was here as well," Kanda said.

"Right," Allen said.

"A few buildings, including two shopping malls were attacked in my section," Kanda said. "There were a lot of people who were injured."

"Which hospital did they get sent to?" Allen asked.

"If I'm not wrong, probably the hospital that you mentioned," Kanda replied.

"I'll go to the hospital and check it out," Lavi told the other two who nodded.

"We can also read the newspaper to or ask around," Allen suggested.

"Right," Lavi said. "I will go to the hospital. Allen, you and Yuu shall read the newspaper and ask around."

'_Why do I have to go with that damned Moyashi?!' _Kanda thought angrily. Right now, she wanted to _avoid _him.

As if reading her thoughts, Lavi answered immediately in a cheerful tone.

"I go to the hospital to because if it's really the hospital where the broker is, there will definitely be Akumas. They'll probably realise Allen's eye and a fight will break out and possibly more people will be killed. Of course we don't want that. And honest to God, Yuu is as good at talking to people as he is with Mugen."

Kanda glared at him for the last comment but decided to ignore him.

Lavi noticed the glare and asked simply, "What?"

"Kanda would probably slash the first person he thinks that insulted him, making the Akumas notice him anyway," Allen added, smirking.

"Moyashi, I dare you to repeat that," she growled.

"I said-"

"Let's not quarrel!" Lavi interfered. He did not want to see those two to break out into another fight or something.

"Baka, the Akumas at the hospital will realise your uniform," Kanda stated.

"I'll just wear civilian clothing," Lavi answered, waving the matter off.

"Guys, don't you find it weird that none of the Akumas have attacked us even though they're so many of them here?" Allen asked, starting to get suspicious.

"I'm not sure..." Lavi said. "Maybe they're waiting?"

"But for what?"

"I'm not sure about that either, Allen," Lavi said, sighing.

"Maybe they're waiting to ambush us somewhere deserted?" Kanda questioned. It did seem like a possibility.

"Possibly," Allen replied.

"Anyway, let's just go do what we have to do first," Lavi said, getting up.

The other two followed suit and they walked out of the hotel.

"And remember to inform Komui about General Cross," Lavi said, waving them goodbye.

"Right..." Allen said.

Lavi smirked and walked away.

"He did that on purpose!" Allen muttered lightly under his breath.

"Yes, he did," Kanda said boredly.

Allen glared at her. "Let's just get on with this already."

Kanda spared him a glance before rolling her eyes.

"Where the heck do you think I'm going?"

Allen frowned in confusion.

"I'm going to buy a newspaper, idiot," she told him. "Meanwhile, make yourself useful by asking around or something."

"Oh," Allen said and went about doing what he was told.

Kanda rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Moyashi."

**TBC**

I promise there will be more Yullen scenes in the next chapter! X)

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
